


Our Apartment in the Morning

by jeanandtheprouvaires



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanandtheprouvaires/pseuds/jeanandtheprouvaires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem by Bossuet for Joly and Musichetta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Apartment in the Morning

Three pillos like three eager eggs  
Three chipped plates resting against the metallic gleam of the sink  
Three glasses distorting the leftover streaks of whiskey  
Three damp towels limp but contented  
Three peaches in a bowl like blushing maidens  
Three frayed toothbrushes offering up faint mint  
Three pale books piled on the bedside table

One candy-colored hairbrush tight with torn curls  
One bright comb, still wet and fresh  
Ten crooked fingers in a hurry

A cup of coffee  
A glass of sugared tea  
A mug of tooth-aching juice

Light bouncing off a grinning plastic watch  
A leather strap and a stern clock face  
A battered shred of beaten cheap metal

One hand  
Two hands  
Three hands

A puff of breath,  
A sigh,  
A smile,

Two parted rosy lips,  
Pearl trembling teeth,  
A tongue.

Me, and you and you.

The faintly sugared air  
The watercolor sky  
The steaming windows  
The pillows, the toothbrushes, the glasses.  
The plates.  
The towels, the books, the brush and combs.

The peaches, the drinks, the watches.  
Me,  
and you  
and you.


End file.
